Fighting The Feeling
by LoveMeStephen
Summary: Kelso gets strength where he never thought he could, while Jackie gets the downside of it. Hyde, watches how they both turn out and realizes that he has feelings for someone he never thought he could... Jackie. Set in season 4 before California.
1. Sex Lies and I Love You's

Chapter One: Sex, Lies, and "I Love You's"

Authors Notes: Ok you guys this is my first fanfic so be nice please. And tell me how you like it!

Jackie was a girl who had everything she ever wanted. She had an extremely hot boyfriend, was popular in school, and was rich. There wasn't anything she didn't have. But, for some reason she wanted more.

Jackie, Kelso, Hyde, Donna, and Fez were all in the Forman's basement. They were talking, having fun, and cracking up at Kelso falling for their burns. And to everyone's surprise Eric walked down.

_**Donna: Um… Eric? What are you doing down here?**_

_**Eric: I live here… remember? What are all of you guys doing here?**_

_**Kelso: Well, Fez was eating stuff off the floor and I was seeing how long I could burn myself without even moving my hand! grin**_

**_Eric: That's nice Kelso. Um, Donna can I talk to you over here?_**

Donna nodded and they went back into Hyde's room.

_**Donna: What is it Eric?**_

**_Eric: This just all feels weird. You know everyone being here. I mean ever since you and everybody else saw my parents doing it, I just assumed that you guys wouldn't want to hang around here for a while._**

**_Donna: Eric, we don't care if your parents do it. As much as the sight was hideous and disgusting …_**

_**Eric: Yeah, thanks for the help!**_

_**Donna: No, I'm serious. We don't care.**_

**_Eric: Well ok then. Let's go back._**

As they were walking back to join the rest of the group Eric noticed Kelso making perverse moves and mimicking the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Forman having sex. Slowly Eric walked to Kelso and gave him a big fat punch.

_**Kelso: Owe! What did you do that for?**_

_**Eric: Are you kidding me? It's bad enough I have to see my parents doing it. Now, on top of it you are just reminding me of that cruel, cruel day!**_

_**Kelso: I bet your mother likes to be on top of it.**_

When Kelso said that a certain rage came over Eric and he jumped on Kelso attempting to punch him. But then sadly he realized that he wasn't strong at all and got his ass beat by Kelso… playing of coarse. As much of a tough guy Kelso tried to be (even though he sucked at it and everyone knew he wasn't) he would never deliberately hurt his friends. After Eric's embarrassment (yet again) Donna and him went up stairs.

_**Hyde: There is nothing like watching a really skinny guy try to fight a really stupid one. Haha!**_

**_Fez: I know! Remember when I said that Eric was like Laurie? Well, that would be really sexy if Kelso was play fighting with Laurie instead of Eric. Ahhh, _**(Fez looks up into the sky) **_Laurie gives me needs. Um, I'll be back later._**

And as Fez said this he was gone, gone to do what he normally does after he says "That gives me needs" and then runs off. Hyde just sat there at his usual seat and stared at the door.

_**Hyde: That is one sick dude. But hey, you gotta love him. Well, I'm going out, I'm gunna see how many chicks I can bang drunk. See ya!**_

With that said Hyde got up and left. The only people left were Kelso and Jackie, and the minute Hyde left they jumped on each other instantly and kissed. Jackie had wished it was passionate and loving, but Kelso hadn't given her those kind of kisses since they had done it. Jackie stopped Kelso and pushed him off of her.

_**Kelso: What's wrong?**_

_**Jackie: Well, why don't you kiss me like you used too?**_

_**Kelso: What do you mean?**_

_**Jackie: Well, when we kissed it always felt like you wanted me and you had to have me. But ever since we made love you don't kiss me passionately anymore.**_

_**Kelso: Well, why kiss when we can do it?**_

At this Jackie got up and started walking away when Kelso stopped her.

_**Kelso: Jackie where do you think your going?**_

_**Jackie: Well, I obviously know that you don't love me at all and you just used me to have sex with you. So I'm leaving.**_

_**Kelso: Wait a minute. Just because I like having sex with you doesn't mean don't I love you (Kelso crossed his fingers but forgot to hide them behind his back).**_

**_Jackie: You're lying to me! You idiot, you forgot to put your fingers behind your back. If your going to lie to me then do it right jackass!_**

Kelso grabbed Jackie and kissed her what he thought was passionate, but Jackie knew it was a bunch of bull.

_**Jackie: Don't touch me!**_

**_Kelso: Oh, common Jackie you know you want me. I'm the hottest guy you've ever laid eyes on, remember?_**

As Kelso said spoke, Jackie felt a cold chill go up her spine as he touched her shoulder.

_**Jackie: Oh yeah, I know. But I just don't feel comfortable with you anymore. It just seems like you don't care about me, only about yourself. I want you to hold me and touch me and tell me that you need me. All you ever do is talk about yourself or we just do it. You never take me out anymore and frankly its hurting my fee…**_

Kelso interrupted her with something that Jackie nor Kelso never saw coming. Kelso hit her. Kelso hit her so hard she was on the ground. Kelso hit her so hard she was knocked out. Kelso grabbed her off the floor and took her into Hyde's room and locked the door. As he laid her on Hyde's "bed" he vigilantly whispered…

_**Kelso: I love you. And I know you love me. And we're going to be together no matter what! **_


	2. Held Prisoner But With Love

Chapter 2 : Held Prisoner…but With Love!

_Kelso: I love you. And I know you love me. And we're going to be together no matter what! _

_J_ackie was waking up. Not knowing where she was. Just remembering the words uttered by Kelso. They kept on playing over and over in her head. Like a record player. What was he going to do? She turned him down and no one has ever done that before. She was getting scared and knew that she couldn't fake being knocked out anymore because, he was starting to pace and check up on her every couple minutes. So she slowly got up rubbing the spot where he had hit her and just looked at him with the most disappointed blue eyes he had ever seen.

Kelso: What?

Jackie: You know what. Why did you hit me?

Kelso thought for a minute._ "Should I tell her that I was sick of hearing her voice? She was totally right about the whole thing. I just want her for sex cuz she's the best at it. But in a way I do love her. I fell in love with her before we did it. But I guess that went away after we did it because I don't feel anything now except for how my pants feel deprived that they haven't been taken off by her in 24 hours. Oh my God! I sound like a chick."_

Kelso: Because, I felt like you were talking too much.

Kelso just thought to himself_. "Yeah, now who is the chick. The guys are always telling me that I'm like a girl. But by me doing this I'm showing Jackie who's boss." _And with that thought he pushed Jackie on her back and kissed her. But she didn't want to be kissed, so she pushed him off of her.

Kelso: Jackie! I love you.

Jackie: No Michael! You are holding me prisoner, but you love me? I don't want to do this. What don't you understand about that? I want to go. Plea…

Jackie was cut off by a knocking at the door. It was Hyde.

Hyde: Jackie? Is that you? Why are you in my room? O jeez are you and Kelso doing it again? That's like the fifth time this week don't you guys get tired?

Jackie: Stephen, Kelso wont…

Kelso cut Jackie off by covering her mouth.

Kelso: Hyde go away. I'm teaching Jackie a lesson.

Hyde: A lesson in what? You don't know anything.

Kelso: I'm teaching her something about boys and girls that she doesn't understand.

Hyde: Like what?

Kelso: That the guy is the guy. And the girl is the girl.

Hyde: Oh that's not vague at all. Why don't I hear Jackie? She's always talking… not that I care or anything.

Kelso: Um, because I knocked her out….

Hyde: Whatever….

Hyde then walking away started thinking. _"Why didn't I make them get out? I know that their in love and I know what that feels like .I was once in love, ha I'm still in love. I've been for three years."_ The one person he hated, he realized he cared for the most. _"Jeez, why was I going after Donna when I could have gone after… wait a minute. Kelso knocked Jackie out? Was he kidding? Maybe, Kelso is known for his stupid jokes, hell Kelso is known for just being stupid. What if he really…"_ his thoughts were cut off by the bang on the door. He turned around to look and out came a very discombobulated Jackie.

Hyde: Um, Jackie? Are you ok

"_Jeez, I'm not supposed to care about her but yet…"_

Kelso: She's fine. I just taught her a lesson. Right Jackie?

Kelso nudged her on the back hard.

Jackie: (almost about to cry) Yes… um I got to go. I'll see you guys later.

To be continued…

A/N: Ok so please review and tell me what you though. Give me some suggestions… whatever. Chapter three coming shortly and will be longer. The gang is going to start getting suspicious of Kelso and Jackie's relationship.


	3. Helpless Lies Suspicions Rise

Chapter 3: Helpless Lies, Suspicions Rise

Authors Notes: I don't own any of the characters. But Jackie and Hyde are the best couple ever. He he ( I think I forgot to add that Donna and Eric never broke up. So she never went to California… only Kelso did.)

_Italics_ are their thoughts

1 week later

It had been one week since Kelso had hit Jackie at the Forman's, and he was doing it more often. If she defied him in front of the guys he'd bring her into the bathroom or wherever, acting like they were going to have sex, but then yelling at her or threatening her. Luckily none of his changes affected their sex. The one thing that Kelso believed that he'd never do was rape her. He'd scare her into doing it with him, but never physically rape her. But for some reason she was expecting it. She was scared what he was going to do if she kept on saying no to him. She thought to herself. _"Jeez what happened? How did the sweet loving Michael get to be like this? This is the boy I fell in love with, who I lost my virginity too, and now he is totally changing. What is going on?" _As she was spacing out Kelso moved her head to face him since he had been talking to her… not knowing she was ignoring him.

Kelso: Right?

Jackie: What? Oh, babe I'm sorry. What did you say?

Kelso: I said that no matter what we will always be together and you'll never leave me! Right?

Jackie: Er… right.

Kelso: Ok, now you are going to the Forman's with me.

Jackie: But Michael…

Kelso: LETS GO!

Jackie: Yes Michael. _Jeez… I don't wanna go. I am sick of having to fake happiness. What ever happened to Jackie the strong girl who didn't take crap from anyone? Well, whatever… Michael is never going to let me go. But I can't spend the rest of my life living like this! What am I going to do?_

As they drove over to the Forman's, Jackie kept on thinking what she was going to say when they gang saw that she was wearing long sleeves during the summer. That really wasn't like her. During the summer she usually only wore a bikini and they knew that. But she was wearing long sleeved shirts and jeans. She was really hot and just wanted to shout out for help. But she couldn't. They finally pulled up on the Forman's driveway, where they saw Fez playing in the sprinklers in his bathing suit and Eric sitting on the lounge chairs with Donna making out.

Jackie: _Wow look at them, so happy and playful. Michael and I used to be like that. But, now he's changed. _

A tear started to form from Jackie's left eye, Hyde noticed and walked over to her and Kelso. As Hyde walked up he noticed that she was sweating from all the clothes she was wearing, which he found weird since it was the first week of summer and she is always out tanning in her beautiful black bikini. So he knew something was the matter, especially by the way she was just agreeing with everything Kelso said. That really wasn't Jackie. If she had something to say she'd say it, she didn't care to who or if it hurt their feelings.

Hyde: Hey Kelso. I see you brought Satin with you. Maybe that's why it's so damn hot. (He smirked at this.)

Kelso: Yeah, maybe. (Not paying any attention, just spacing out)

Jackie: Yeah, you're funny Hyde. (sarcastic laugh) ha ha ha.

Hyde: Whoa what wrong with you guys? And Jackie… not that I care or anything, but why are you wearing such warm clothes… its like a billion and ten degrees outside.

Jackie: Oh, um… well I'm not feeling to well. (Kelso gave her a nudge where he had given her a bruise the day before. Telling her to shut up.) Well, I think I'm going to go to the basement. See ya later.

Hyde: What's wrong with her? Like I said not that I care. _But I do. Why do I care though? I hate her. But there is something wrong and it's weird to see her be all weird cuz that just makes our group weird. Weird. But I don't care. I am just concerned because I don't want our group do get all unhinged. Yeah, that's right. What is up with Kelso?_

Fez: Hey Kelso. I came up with something last night, which doesn't mean what I thought it meant by the way.

Kelso: What man?

Fez: If you can ski on water and if you can ski on snow, then couldn't you ski on a car too?

Kelso/Fez: CAR SKIING!

At this Kelso ran over to Fez in such five year old amusement. At this, Hyde reassured himself that Kelso was fine. But he still knew something was up with Jackie. So he walked to the basement nonchalantly. As he got to the basement he heard Jackie crying and walked a little bit faster, not knowing that Kelso was right behind him.

Hyde: Jackie?

When Jackie heard her name she jumped of fear that it was Michael coming down to yell at her for something random. But luckily it was Hyde. She didn't realize until that moment that Hyde had always been a big part of her life. As much as she denied it she really did feel something for him. But it was too late now and that he didn't care about her at all. So she was stuck in a rut.

Jackie: Hey Steven. You have no idea how glad I am to see you.

And before Hyde could speak Kelso came down.

Kelso: Yeah, it's really good to see you. Um, do mind if Jackie and I use your room? We wanna do it.

Hyde: Uh, Kelso? You just got down here. How do you know if Jackie wants to or not?

Jackie: Oh, well I always…

Kelso: Shut it Jackie. Hyde just let us use your room.

And before Hyde could say no Kelso grabbed Jackie and they were in Hyde's room. With that, he just sat in his chair trying to figure out what the hell was going on. But before he got any further he heard squeaking coming from his room. _Oh great. _He thought. _The girl I like is doing it with my best friend. Wait! The girl I hate is doing it with my best friend. I've got to snap out of this. Now there will be cuddies on my bed. But sweet wonderful cuddies. Wait what am I 10? _Little did Hyde know, they weren't doing it. Kelso wasangry at Jackie for some reason. He never hit her face because then people would know, what was going on.

Jackie: Michael what did I do? (Hit)

Kelso: You were telling Hyde. Why were you do glad to see him? (Kick)

Jackie: Because I didn't want it to be Eric. You know how I don't like him. (Hit)

Kelso: Ok then. I'm sorry. I'm just really protective over you. We'll be together forever.

And at that they hugged. When they both came out of Hyde's room Jackie could hardly walk. Kelso nudged her where he had just kicked her motioning to keep her cool so no one suspected, but what they didn't know was that while they were in Hyde's room everyone was talking about them.

While Jackie and Kelso were in Hyde's room "doing it"

Donna: What's the matter Hyde?

Hyde: Kelso and Jackie are doing it again. That's like the tenth time this week, don't they get tired?

Eric: Well, I know that if I was doing it that much then you'd always see a smile on my face. ( as Eric said this he winked at Donna as a sign that he wanted to do it that much.)

Hyde: You have a beautiful girlfriend... isn't that enough?

Donna: Yeah, ya dill hole!

Eric: Sorry. Wow… their going at it like two jackrabbits!

Hyde: I know. Its almost to weird that that's going on so much. I don't even think Kelso can do it that much.

Donna: Yeah that is weird. Oh, hey Jackie. Are you ok?

Kelso: She's fine.

Donna: I asked Jackie.

Jackie: Donna I'm…

Kelso: I said she's fine. Jackie we're going.

Jackie: But Michael…

Kelso: We're going!

Jackie: Yes Michael, bye you guys.

And with that they left. Everyone was in shock. They were in such shock that they didn't even realize that Fez was sitting on the couch naked playing monopoly eating his candy. All they could think about was how Jackie said "Yes Michael." That wasn't like Jackie at all. Since when did she take orders from Kelso? He was always like the girl in the relationship. At the astonishment of all of this, they could just wonder.

Eric, Hyde, and Donna: WHAT THE HELL?

Fez: Hey guys guess what, when I was walking over to Forman's house I saw cows eating grass.

Eric: Yeah they do that. What are we going to do with you?

Hyde: I think the question is, what are we going to do about them.

**A/N: Hey, tell me how you liked it. Next chapter is gunna be when they all find out and Hyde goes ballistic.  soon coming J/H. The last line os Fez's was for my friend Innocent Innuendo… I love you! Chapter 4 coming soon! **


	4. The Strength of Michael Kelso

Chapter 4: The Strength of Michael Kelso.

Authors Notes: So yeah, I am obsessed with my own story, haha. Maybe, that's because it's my first. I'm a fanfic virgin if you will. And if you guys really like Kelso, you might not want to read this chapter because he gets really mean. Sorry….

(The f word does slip out a couple times)

**(1 week later) **

No one had seen Jackie in over a week, and when anyone asked Kelso where she was and how she was doing he always replied "She's fine." and that was it.

Donna: Eric can I talk to you for a second.

Eric: Babe, I'm watching Charlie's Angles. 6 BOOBS 2 o'clock!

They boys just stared. Fez dropped his candy all over the floor which made him scream and run home to go call his parents in wherever he is from. :)

Hyde: That's good stuff.

Donna: Now, Eric.

Eric: Fine, I never get to do anything…

Hyde: Oh my God, you're almost as stupid as Kelso! Lets go back to the time when Jackie said they had to go study and Kelso really thought they were going to go study…

Eric: Oh yeah, but hey at least I'm not the king…

Eric, Hyde, and Donna all laughed at this and were surprised Kelso wasn't laughing with them or trying to come up with a lame burn. He was just silent. Everyone knew at the point that something was wrong with him and Jackie too. She was always there. They knew something was up.

Donna: What's wrong with you?

Kelso: Nothing. Why?

Donna: Well, you're not trying to burn anyone. You're just sitting there like you're not you or something. So what's up?

Right when Donna said that Jackie walked in with a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. Hyde just stared at her, wondering whether to welcome her, act normal and pretend like he doesn't notice her, or take her in his room and tell her that he loves her. But of course being the nitwit that he is (yeah that's right nitwit) he chose door number 2 and decided to act like he didn't notice her. Jackie just sat down like nothing was wrong and that she wasn't wearing sunglasses. At least now the bruises on her arms went away so she could wear a tank top. Kelso hadn't hit her anywhere since the night before, when she told him she didn't want to do it. So he hit her in the face; which was a mistake because he aimed for her stomach but she dodged it and somehow he punched her in the eye.

Jackie: What's up with whom?

Kelso: Nothing Jackie. Nothing you should worry you pretty little head about. (mean glare)

Jackie: _excuse me? Did he just say what I think he just said? What the hell? _Listen, I'm not some little house wife you can just boss around. I'm your girlfriend _and a damn good one too_… we love each other and you have no right treating me like a piece of dog crap ya dill hole!... Oh my God, Michael I'm so sorry.

Kelso: No you're right. So because I love you so much I want to do it with you. COME ON.

Jackie: But, I want to hang with Hyde and everyone.

Hyde: _Why the hell did she say my name but no one else's? Maybe there is a chance for me! _Jackie, we really don't want you here, why don't you just go and do it like the idiots you both are. _Damnit! Why the fuck am I being an ass. If Red had just heard what I said to Jackie he'd tell me " If you don't be nice to the girl I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be wearing your ass as a hat!" God Hyde you really did it this time. _

Kelso: You heard him… they don't want you to be with them. But I do so LETS… ha go.

And with that he grabbed her and dragged her to Hyde's room.

Hyde: I TOLD YOU GUYS TO GO DO IT. I DIDN'T SAY TO IN MY DAMN ROOM! _God, I wish I was Kelso!_

Hyde's Room

Kelso: What the hell Jackie? What do you think your doing? You're going to make me look like an ass.

Jackie: Well maybe MICHAEL it's because you are!

Kelso shoved her against the door.

Kelso: What Jackie? I am what?

Jackie: Well babe if you had let me finish I was going to say you're a nice sensitive caring guy….

Kelso: That bullshit. Tell me what you really think of me bitch!

Jackie: Michael I'm sorry. Why don't we do it like you wanted too… k?

Kelso: Bitch!

And with that he smacked her across the floor. He never knew how much strength he had until that moment. Jackie was on the floor in hysterics. Kelso had never hit her that hard before and she could feel her left cheek swelling and the blood dripping down her lip. She didn't want to get up not because she didn't want to, but because she was so horrified by what Michael just did that she was paralyzed.

Kelso: Get up BITCH!

Jackie: Michael, please don't do this. Why can't we just talk this through?

Kelso: You want to talk? Babes listen, I would rather go and fuck Big Rhonda a billion times then listen to you speak. I've had three horrible years with you and now its my turn to wear the pants in this relationship. And when I get home I'm going to put some on cuz I'm wearing shorts right now. GOT IT?

Jackie nodded at this wishing that someone in the other room heard this, but no one did. She knew that no one cared about her in the gang… well except for the creepy way Fez did but she never counted that. What Jackie didn't know is that yet again they were all talking about her while her and Michael were in Hyde's room.

While Jackie and Kelso are in Hyde's room.

Fez: I got a dollar, I got a dollar, and I'm going to bye some candy hey hey hey!

Donna: Why do I get this nauseous feeling whenever they go in your room Hyde?

Eric: Maybe, because it's gross! Like last night, I actually heard my mom and dad doing it.

Hyde: You think your problems are bad… I sleep in the room where Jackie and Kelso do it. _And every night I wish it were me. Snap out of it._

All of a sudden they heard a scream from Hyde's room. But unfortunately for Jackie, it sounded like a scream of pleasure instead of a cry for help. So everyone just cringed except for Fez who ran out quickly to satisfy the need in his pants.

Eric: DUDE! HOW DO THEY DO IT?

Donna: Well Eric, when a man and a women love each other…

Hyde: They don't have to love each other.

Donna: Right, when a man and a woman are attracted to each other…

Hyde: They don't have to be attracted to each other either.

Donna: When a man and a women know each other…

Hyde: They don't have to know each other…

Eric: I GET IT! I just am jealous and with more practice… (looks at Donna) I know I'll be as good as Kelso.

Donna: (already half way up the stairs) lets go.

Eric: I am the MAN!

Hyde: _So I am all by myself…again. I don't think that I'm made to be with anybody. Maybe I'm just made to be a loner, drink beer, and bang hot chicks. Till the day I die. But that will never take a way the pain I have for…_

Kelso: (yelling from Hyde's room) get up BITCH!

Hyde: What the hell?

Hyde just sat there confused and trying to process what he had just heard. Suddenly he saw Eric and Donna running down the stairs zipping their pants.

Donna: Was that Kelso?

Jackie: (from Hyde's room) Michael, please don't do this. Why can't we just talk this through?

Eric: Oh my God, what is happening here?

Kelso: (from Hyde's room)… GOT IT?

With that Kelso walked out with Jackie. Jackie was wearing sunglasses and was hiding her face, thinking no one would notice that she was hiding something. She just turned to everyone, who were just staring with disbelief, and smiled. She truly believed that no one had heard what just went on in Hyde's room and played it off like they really had done it.

Jackie: Whoa, Kelso you really know how to make a girl scream.

Kelso: Yeah, well when you care about the one's you love… I always say.

Jackie: _What the hell? That doesn't make any sense. When you care about the ones you love? Since when have you cared about me? No one even cares so why do I bother trying to make this better, when he will never let me go?_ Ha-ha, right hun. Um, I'm pooped from out "doing it session" so can you drop me off at my place?

Kelso: Sure, do you want to go to The Hub first?

Jackie: _No, I'm all bruised up and I can hardly walk! _Sure, if you want too.

Kelso nodded and they walked to the door and went off. Everyone was still standing there in shock trying desperately to forget what they just heard. But they couldn't, especially Hyde.

Hyde: _He's a dead man. _Hey look The Price is Right is on TV.

Donna: Hyde you come with me to The Hub to kick Kelso's ass.

Hyde: K. _Yes I finally have a reason to go over there with out them figuring out that I love Jackie. Oh… I love some one._

Eric: What about me. I want to help!

Donna: You can help, by staying here.

Eric: Why?

Hyde: Because with one touch the wrong way your scrawny bones will shatter in a million pieces.

Donna just nodded and they ran off to beat some serious ass, while Eric sat on the couch by himself watching The Price is Right eating a piece of bacon his mom had made that morning.

Eric: MMMNNN! Ba-con!

**A/N: Ok, so I know that this was a little severe especially for Kelso but, I thought it might make people jump. And its important, when you want to become a writer, to get different effects out of people. So if you jumped or where mad at Kelso or felt any sort of bad feeling for him, then I did my job. Lol.** **Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter, Hyde beats the shit out of Kelso and Donna talks to Jackie. I don't know when… but soon Jackie and Hyde will get together because I am obsessed! So if any of you guys have written or know of a good J/H story then PLEASE tell me. Haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to maddancer73, hmmart, Innocent Innuendo, darknight3, Harrysgal28, and mimeTEC for reviewing it really means a lot.

Disclaimer: UNFORTUNATELY, I don't own anything.

_Italics their thoughts_

Chapter 5: What Strength Did Michael Kelso Have Again?

As Eric sat in the dark by himself he realized that he had alone time to do whatever he wanted…WHATEVER HE WANTED! So he ran upstairs to his room to look at his Playboy Bunny magazines, or as Donna liked to call them his "other ladies." The basement was empty. Donna and Hyde walked in looking defeated, not caring that Forman wasn't there watching TV in his boxers like usual when no one was with him. So they sat on the couch next to each other and when they turned the TV on it was The Price is Right. _Poor Jackie! _

Donna: Didn't Kelso say that they would be at The Hub?

Hyde: Yeah, that's what I heard. _The Bastard! _

Donna: I can't believe that I didn't notice that anything was wrong. I'm her best friend; I'm supposed to know when there is something wrong with her. I should have taken notice to her lip and cheek… but last time she had something like that on her face it was because she fell down the stairs. Oh my GOD!

Hyde: What?

Donna: I fell for the "I fell down the stairs" line!

Hyde: Yeah, you were pretty dumb there.

Donna: Excuse me Mr. I don't feel anything but I am secretly in love with Jackie. Why haven't you made your move yet? Stop trying to get with me and be with the one you love, ya dill hole!

Hyde: I don't love her or even like her. I just think she is unattractively hot.

Donna: Unattractively hot? What does that mean?

Hyde: It means I dig her body but not her mind.

With that Donna gave Hyde a slug on the arm.

Donna: You pig. You're just like Kelso you know that? You use women and then throw them away.

Hyde: Whatever. I'm going to bed.

Donna: What about Jackie?

Hyde: What about her? We've gone to her house and The Hub. They aren't there. Stop always trying to play God, Donna. Just think of what it did to your parents. Oh, jeez Donna I'm sorry.

Donna: I know. You're just worried about Jackie. Oh my God, you do love her, don't you?

Hyde: Get bent. I'm going to my room.

When Hyde slammed his door he made Donna jump, for some reason she was scared. Scared, for everyone, Jackie, Kelso, Hyde. Not Eric because he didn't have any idea of what was going on really. So she went back to her house, already knowing what Eric was doing, not wanting to disturb him, so she tried to forget about it and walked out the door. When she got to her house, she noticed the door was open, she knew that her dad wasn't home because he had gone to find her mother. So she grabbed a baseball bat out of the coat closet and started swinging. She ran up to her room, still not knowing why she was so jumpy because that wasn't like her, and when she stepped into her room she saw Jackie on the floor passed out with a big wet puddle of drool dripping from her mouth.

Donna: JACKIE?

Jackie just laid there. Not moving. Whenever Donna spoke (while she was on the floor) all she could hear was "GET UP BITCH" Kelso's words were repeating like a skipping record player. "GET UP BITCH! GET UP BITCH! GET UP BITCH!"

Donna: JACKIE! WAKE UP!

----------------------Nothing----------------------

Hyde was in his room thinking of what to do.

Hyde: GOD DAMNIT!

All of a sudden he heard the basement door open. He heard footsteps walking to his door and a loud knock. He knew who it was. Slowly he opened the door. Not wanting to punch him at first sight. He actually wanted to talk about it. Jeez, he was beginning to sound like a chick.

Kelso: Hey man. Why you in here?

Hyde: We need to talk.

Kelso: (suspicious) About what?

Hyde: You and Jackie

Kelso: Oh… why?

Hyde: Because something is going on between you two.

Kelso: Nothing, just our urge to do it.

Hyde: Man, I'm trying to be nice. Everyone heard you and Jackie in my room. You guys weren't doing it.

Kelso: Who heard?

Hyde: Me, Eric, and Donna. Thank God Fez wasn't there because it would break his virgin heart. _Wait why am I being sympathetic? He beats up the one I love. I mean… fuck!_

Kelso: So this means… what does this mean? And why do you guys care, you hate Jackie.

Hyde: Err, yeah.

Kelso: Err, yeah? What does that mean? Oh my freaking GOD! You like Jackie don't you?

Hyde: _This would be the perfect time to tell Kelso would it? _No! I say that because she and Donna are best friends and she wants to kick your ass.

Kelso: Damn, (desperate) you know she can pound me in a second. You have to help me. I'm weak like Forman. But, maybe she won't beat me but fall in love with me because I'm so handsome, and then we can have AWSOME RED HEAD SEX!

Hyde: What's the use of talking to you?

When Hyde said that, of course he punched him.

Donna: JACKIE! WAKE UP

Donna shook Jackie until she woke up. Jackie's eyes opened, and she was relieved when she saw that it was Donna and not Michael. Jackie got up slowly wiping off the drool dripping from her mouth. For some reason she didn't care. Anything was better then being with Michael. She stopped loving him. She had hope for him before the incident that happened in Hyde's room, yet again. This was beginning to take over her life. She couldn't deal with this anymore. She only thought of Michael and what he'd do if he found out about whatever she was doing. She always felt like she had to lay low. Like she was a burglar or kidnapper and was hiding from the cops. She had a sick feeling constantly and couldn't keep previous beatings with Michael out of her mind. It was torturing her inside to know that she a women with _so_ much fire, knowledge, and strength could overnight be turned into a frigid, scared, terrified being. It just wasn't right. It just wasn't her.

Donna: Oh my God! What has that bastard done to you?

Jackie: Donna, I fell down the stair I told you.

Donna: Bullshit Jackie. Stop lying to me. How long has he been hitting you?

Jackie: I don't know what you're talking about Donna, no one is hitting me. He loves me he'd never hi…. o fuck. What's the use of lying for him? You know. I can't believe you know. Thank god you know.

When Jackie said this she let out a sigh of relief realizing that she was saved. Someone found out. It wasn't her fault, she didn't tell anyone. Michael had no reason to hit her. Well he never had a reason to hit her, but he did anyways.

Donna: How long has he been hitting you?

Jackie: I don't know. I guess I lost track. It just came out of the blue. It started the day after we saw Eric's parents doing it….

Donna: Jackie, that was three weeks ago!

Jackie: Yeah, I know. I'm just really happy you know.

Donna: What has he done to you?

Kelso hit the floor. He had never been punched before and knew he couldn't fight Hyde.

Hyde: OOOO where's that strength Michael Kelso had to hit Jackie?

Kelso: What are you talking about? I never hit her!

Hyde: STOP LYING TO ME MAN! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU?

Kelso: Nothing, I'm fine. You guys always made fun of me for being the girl in the relationship. So I took charge. I was showing you guys and myself that I can take charge and wear the pants in the relationship. When I get home I'll put some on….

Hyde grabbed Kelso by the collar and pinned him up against the wall. He started screaming in his ear, nothing important just babbling on about how Kelso was a dill hole and that he should rot in hell.

Hyde: You should rot in hell ya dill hole!

Kelso: What's the big deal?

Hyde: You're treating her like garbage!

Kelso: SO! You treat women like garbage everyday. When we talk about them, their boobs, how we don't care about their brains. What, you think that they don't care that that's how thy want to be treated? That's treating them like garbage too. When we fuck them and then not call. What do you think that is huh? What, being a man? No, we're being what Donna and Jackie always thought of us. Scumbags, dill holes, dirt bags, you name it. Why are you noticing this now?

Hyde slowly backed away, astonished by how much sense Kelso made. They all treated women like shit and he knew that. But why was he fighting for this particular woman? What made her so special from all the rest? She was just like all the rest. Wasn't she?

Jackie: Donna! You gotta help me hide from him! His van is outside and he' gunna try to call my house any minute. If he finds out I'm not home and then figures out where I am, I'm dead. And I mean dead!

Donna: Of course. You'll stay here, until we get you back on your feet.

Jackie: Thanks, Donna.

Donna: No problem Jackie. You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you.

Jackie: Awww, Donna! You do like me! I knew you did. You're my best friend too!

Donna: So, finish telling me what else did he do?

Jackie: Well…

Eric was walking down the basement stairs when he saw Hyde just staring at Kelso.

Eric: Whoa, should I come at a different time. You two look pretty comfortable.

Hyde: Ha-ha very funny Foreplay! Kelso just confessed that he's been beating Jackie. But he doesn't feel bad about it.

Eric: Hey, I thought you forgot about the Foreplay thing…. WHAT! Kelso man what's up with that?

Hyde: I was just about to beat his ass.

Kelso: What?

Hyde: You heard me.

Eric: Ima gunna go get my dad too!

Kelso: Awww come-on you guys. What's the big deal?

Eric ran upstairs to go find his dad so he could go and beat some sense into Kelso. If there is one good thing he taught Forman that was never hit a woman. This was the only time Eric thought he needed his dad for a good reason. As much as Eric seemed not to like Jackie, he really did. He knew her heart and how much she has been hurt. Her being hurt is what made her such and obnoxious person to begin with. But now that everything had been happening he's seen a new Jackie. A likeable Jackie!

Kelso heard thuds coming down the stairs. He knew it was red because of what he heard.

Red: mumble, mumble, mumble, DUMBASS, mumble, mumble, mumble.

Kelso: BYE!

Kelso ran out the door as fast as he could. He wasn't thinking about what he had done to Jackie or what emotional trauma he caused her. The only thought that went through his mind was to make sure that his pretty self wasn't touched by Red. Because he knew that if Red did whatever he was going to do then he'd turn out like Forman. And that was the scariest thought ever.

Jackie: Oh SHIT! I GOT TO GO!

Donna: JACKIE?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I hade major writers block and there's been a lot of stuff going on at my house. I know the end was a little sloppy… hell this chapter really sucks but I'm still trying to figure out where this is all going. I've actually come up with other J/H stories that I'll start working on once I'm done with this one. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this so far. If you have any ideas then please send some to me. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Next chapter... J/H**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Naked Robe Stories of Jackie B.

AN: I don't own anything, none of the characters or the song. Mild rape scene, sorry... this is also very intense. I'd advice for any Kelso lovers not to read this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next chapter so don't ask me. Thanks. Lol  Enjoy! Please review and tell me how you like it.

_Italics are their thoughts._

Jackie: Oh SHIT! I GOT TO GO!

Donna: JACKIE?

Jackie saw Michael run out of the Forman's and thought he was going after her. So she ran out of Donna's house and took a short cut to her house that she knew Michael wouldn't know. When she got home, her house was empty. She ran up the stairs to her room to straighten up, so it didn't look like he had been running. She got in the shower so if Michael came and asked why she didn't answer then she could just say she was in the shower. She didn't want to make him mad. That's was the last thing she wanted to do. Unfortunately she had no idea what had gone on at the Forman's so she didn't know that Michael was really running for his life. But still….

Donna paced back and forth in her room as Eric told her the story of what happened in his basement. She was speechless and couldn't believe that she let Jackie run off without knowing the facts first. As Eric told her about what he did and how Michael ran out of his basement like a little girl he started to laugh. Donna gave him an evil glare, telling him to shut up or she'd kick his ass to the moon, which she liked to say to him a lot when he was being an ass.

Eric: What!

Donna: How can you laugh at a time like this? Don't you get what's going on?

Eric: Yeah, Kelso hit the bitch.

Donna: That bitch is my best friend Eric! And she's not a bitch!

Eric: She isn't?

Donna: ERIC!

Eric: Donna, I'm kidding. What can I do to help? And don't say nothing this time, because I know that there is something I can do.

Donna: Thank You. You can come with me to get Hyde out of his room so we can go and find Jackie before something even worse happens to her.

Eric: Oh, come on. Kelso wouldn't kill her.

Donna: I'm not talking about that. I'm saying that she is in no condition to be dealing with him. When I found her in my room, she was knocked out pretty bad; I don't even know how she got to my house. I know that, that bastard wouldn't hit her in my room. God, what a dill hole! And of course he wouldn't kill her. He's and idiot but not that much of one. God he's a bastard!

Eric: HEY! No matter what he is still our friend.

Donna: Well, not mine. Let's go.

When Donna said this Eric finally realized what was going on. It had never sunk in clearly until he saw the pain and worry in Donna's eyes. He finally understood that Donna really did care about Jackie and she wasn't just trying to save her to help some random girl for her stupid feminism rights crap, but she really did like Jackie. He gave Donna a light kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door.

Back in the Forman's basement Hyde was trying to get his mind off of Jackie and Kelso. He knew Kelso way to well, and knew where he was headed. But he didn't want to go after him, because for some reason he was feeling cowardly. Yes, that's right ladies and gentlemen; Stephen Hyde felt an emotion besides Zen. He felt like the cowardly lion in The Wizard of Oz. He didn't understand any of these feelings he was having. So he did the one thing he knew would cheer him up… something more then sex and beer ever did. He sat in a lonely circle smoking his best stuff. The stuff he'd bring out when times were really crappy, and he thought that this time it was really bad. He had actually never smoked this stash before, he'd always get the light stuff, but for some reason he decided that this was a good enough reason to smoke his serious stash. No one else knew about it because he kept it hidden in his room… and no one liked going in his room. Donna and Eric came barging in the basement in a hurry. Donna just stared at Hyde sitting watching TV. Both she and Eric knew what he had been doing because of how strong the scent was.

Hyde: What?

Donna: You know what.

Hyde: Really? Then why would I have asked you what?

Donna: Oh cut the crap Hyde. We're going to go find Jackie before something worse happens to her.

Hyde: What do you mean worse? Oh, come on. Kelso wouldn't kill her.

Eric: Oh my GOD! That's what I said too. It's like your reading my mind.

Donna: Are you guy's stupid? Am I really asking that question? He could rape her and don't tell me that he wouldn't do that because I know he would and so do you!

Eric and Hyde just looked at each other dumbstruck. They never realized fully what Kelso was capable of. He would rape Jackie if he was pushed enough. And if you ever needed to give someone a good push you'd always leave it up to Jackie. She had a big mouth that way. So Eric and Hyde ran out the basement door, pushing Donna out of the way. She just stood there with her mouth wide open shocked that they actually listened to her. Eric, realizing that he forgot Donna, ran from the El Camino back to the basement to go and get her.

Donna: Well it's about time.

Eric: Sorry. I got caught up in the moment. Hyde is getting in the El Camino; he thinks he knows where Jackie and Kelso are. Come- on!

Eric dragged Donna out of the basement. It really turned her on when he tried to take charge. But this really wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that. Jackie was her best friend and she needed help. Donna knew that as wacky as Jackie was, if Donna was ever in trouble like this… Jackie would be there in a heart beat to help her. Donna and Eric got in the El Camino, Hyde turned the car on and was about to go but was interrupted by a jolt from Donna. Fez had jumped from the back seat panting. Hyde about to beat the crap out of Fez stopped because he notices that Fez was panting.

Hyde: What is it?

Fez: I had a night-mare. Well, in this case a day-mare.

Hyde: No one cares. Now get the hell out.

Fez: Why? Where are all of you going?

Donna: To Jackie's.

Eric: DONNA! Why'd you do that? You know that Fez is in love with her.

Donna: Well I hate keeping secrets, especially from Fez.

Fez: Thank you Donna. Why wouldn't you guys want me to go with you to Jackie's? Just because Hyde loves her?

Hyde: I don't lover her…

Donna: Oh yeah, she is unattractively hot…

Hyde: Get bent!

Eric/Donna: Hey, you're the jerk. Whoa, we're talking at the same time!

Hyde: Can we just go?

Fez: Not till you tell me what's going on!

Jackie got out of the shower. She towel dried her hair and walked into her room in a bath robe. She was culming her hair and humming a ABBA song, while walking to her dresser to change. She took her robe off and looked at herself in the mirror, to her surprise she saw Michael sitting on her bed almost crying.

Michael: Why don't you love me?

Jackie: I think I should be asking you that Michael.

Michael: What are you talking about? I do nothing but love you… strictly. We're going to be together forever. Remember?

Jackie: How can I forget? You tell me everyday.

Michael: Are you talking back to me?

Michael slowly got off of Jackie's bed and started to walk towards her. She walked back as far as she could, which wasn't far enough, she hit her closet doors. Michael got so close to Jackie that she could hear his heart beat. His shorts were _so_ itchy against her naked skin. She knew what was going to happen. She didn't want to. She was too sore from all the physical abuse, she didn't know if she could take anymore. Michael picked her up and threw her on the bed. He started to unzip his pants all Jackie could do was cry.

Michael: What's your problem?

Jackie: I don't want to do this Michael!

Michael: I do.

Jackie: I don't.

Michael: Well I'm sorry you feel that way.

As Michael said this he got on Jackie's bed and held her hands together. Jackie started to cry even more at this point. When Michael tried to hush her quiet she just went into hysterics. He wasn't in her yet, but she knew it was coming… soon. Michael took the rest of his clothes off and spread Jackie's legs.

Hyde: Damnit! This is the longest red light ever.

Donna: Run it.

Hyde: Nope. I'm still on probation. I don't want to risk getting caught by the cops.

Eric: Yeah, but this is Jackie, you know your love.

Fez: Your so lucky Hyde, you son of a bitch. I can't believe Kelso. This is worse then the time that he stole my candy that my parents got me from my home country of…

Hyde: YES! It's green.

Hyde hit the gas going 80mph. He couldn't help but think that it was too late. He hoped, wished, prayed that he… they'd get there in time.

Michael: Tell me you love me.

Jackie: Please Michael, I don't feel good.

Michael: You don't feel good? You didn't just give me the "I have a headache" line on me?

Jackie: I really don't…

Michael: You bitch!

All with that said he covered Jackie's mouth with a pillow. She was trying to fight back but she just didn't have the strength. He was in her. Thrusting in and out, blocking out her cries. He finally took the pillow out of her mouth. For some reason he was getting off on the fact that she was trying to fight him, yet couldn't do anything to stop him. He knew it was wrong, and was going to apologize afterward. (Yup, that's all she was gunna get.) He had to admit to himself that though it was wrong… it was fun to be in charge.

Michael: Tell me you love me!

Jackie: MICHAEL STOP!

Michael: TELL ME!

Jackie: PLEASE, MICHAEL YOU'RE HURTING ME!

Michael: Fucking bitch! Just tell me.

Hyde parked the car. Eric, Donna, and he ran out to Jackie's front door. Fez stayed to guard his candy, and the El Camino. Donna didn't tell him the full story knowing that a lot of it would break his virgin heart. Hyde rang the door-bell already knowing that no one was going to answer. He hoped the fence going into Jackie's backyard; he unlocked the gate so that Eric and Donna could go through. When they go to the backyard they heard cries and screams coming from Jackie's room; "STOP", "PLEASE DON'T MICHAEL!". Hyde ran to the back door and broke in (the door was glass, so he cut his arm). The three of them ran up to Jackie's room to save her. The door to her room was locked so Eric tried to kick it down being the moron that he is… he fell. Next Donna tried making a dent but not successfully entering the room. Then Hyde tried, he got the door to open. But when they ran inside of Jackie's room, they were too late. Kelso was already zipping his pants. But where was Jackie? Hyde jumped on Kelso and started punching him.

Hyde: Where the hell is she?

**A/N: Hey I hope you all liked it. Review and let me know. Thanks!**


	7. May Satan's Kiss Wash Over Me

**A/N: I don't own anything. But if I did then Jackie and Hyde would be together right now and the slut Sam wouldn't be there. Ha-ha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read.**

_Chapter Seven: May Satan's Kiss Wash Over Me._

* * *

Hyde jumped on Kelso and started punching him. 

Hyde: Where the hell is she?

Donna: Get off of him! Stop fighting. Eric do something! Wait… don't do anything.

Hyde couldn't stop punching Kelso in the stomach. Rage just overcame him and he didn't even stop to think that she could have been in the bathroom or in the kitchen or somewhere else in the house. Just when Hyde finally knocked Kelso out he turned to find Donna but not Eric. Where could he be?

Hyde: Where's Forman?

Donna: He went back to the car. I told him to so he didn't break or anything. You know how skinny he is.

Hyde: Ha, yeah. Let's go find Jackie.

Donna: What about dill hole over here? (She pointed to Kelso)

Hyde: We'll take him with us. Help me carry him.

Donna: K.

Donna grabbed Kelso's legs and Hyde grabbed his head. She knew that it was a mistake and they should be switched around when Hyde kept on "accidentally" banging Kelso's head against a door or dropping him, but "accidentally." When Eric saw them he started up the car. Fez had fallen asleep from all the chocolate he was eating. He was pretending to sleep before, because melted chocolate went all over the backseat of the El Camino, and he didn't want Hyde to find out he was eating in his car… but then he really did fall asleep. When Eric saw this he laughed, he wasn't going to tell Hyde, he was going to wait till he was in a better mood.

Hyde: Hey man. Wake Fez up we've got to get Kelso in here.

Donna: Don't slam the door on his head or anything.

Hyde: Damn. Fine.

Eric: What?

Donna: Nothing. Where do you think Jackie is?

Eric: At the mall?

Hyde: At a jewelry show?

Donna: No. She's going to be somewhere that we wouldn't think to look for her.

Eric: My house?

Donna: Maybe, but I'm not quite sure. I know where she is. Go to the mall.

Eric: But it thought you said…

Donna: Just trust me. She's not going to the mall for her, but somewhere where no one knows her as Jackie the beaten. But as Jackie cheese queen.

Hyde: That's it.

Eric: I still don't get it.

Donna: We'll explain on the way. Step on it

* * *

Jackie was behind the counter at her work. The creepy guy that works with her was staring so she went in the back room to think. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. How could Michael do that to her? She said no. When they had gotten back together at the beginning of the year, he told her that he'd never hurt her again. What the hell? He was so nice. What had made him change? So what if she turned him down. That was her and he knew it. She's done it before, what was the big deal now? Just then the creepy guy came in. he sat next to her and touched her leg. 

Jackie: Please don't touch me.

Creepy Guy: But why? You're so beautiful.

Jackie: It just makes me feel uncomfortable. I wouldn't want my boyfriend to see you doing this.

Creepy Guy: But he's no allowed back here. He won't know what goes on behind closed doors.

Jackie: I don't have to take this. I'm going back to work.

Creepy Guy: Ok. My sweet Jackie.

Jackie: Whatever.

* * *

Donna and Hyde jumped out of the car. Eric stayed there yet again to watch the car, Fez, and Kelso. He was sick of being a damn babysitter. Why couldn't he go with them? Just because he was skinny doesn't mean that he can be a rescuer. He just thought about what it would be like to be a hero, then he was interrupted by a tapping on the window. It was Donna; Eric rolled the window down, not looking happy at her. 

Eric: What? Someone else I need to baby-sit?

Donna: No. I wanted to know if you were coming. I wrote Fez a note telling him not to let Kelso go. I know it's risky, but I know how much you want to help us. Hyde and I may be strong, but you are smart. So we need you.

Hyde: (Yelling) COME ON!

Donna: Are you coming or not?

Eric: I love you!

Eric jumped out of the car and ran with Donna to meet up with Hyde. Then the ran inside to help their friend.

* * *

Jackie was drawing hearts and rainbows on a piece of paper. Work was dead today, not allot of people were coming to buy cheese. She couldn't blame them either. Who would want to buy cheese when they could go shopping or tanning? It was summer, people were supposed to go out and have fun. But unfortunately that didn't include Jackie. Just then she heard someone call her name. She looked up quickly, because it sounded like the last person who would call her name. She had always loved him ever since the prom. But nothing would ever come of it because he hated her. So she wasn't going to bother. She really did believe that all she disserved was Michael. She was wrong. In both senses she disserved better then Michael and it really was the person she thought it was. Hyde ran around the corner and stopped when he saw Jackie limping her way towards him, slowly. When she got closer to him and he could see her face and see her body better, he saw all the cuts and bruises that Kelso had given her. 

Jackie: What can I do for you Stephen?

Hyde: It's Hyde, Satan.

Jackie: And its Jackie dirt bag.

When Jackie said this she felt a little woozy. Hyde brought her to a chair that he was right next to. She just looked at him, shocked that he helped her. She thought for sure he would have wanted to see her fall. But apparently he didn't. She saw a different Stephen at that moment; his eyes were worried for her but were also filled with passion. They both leaned in for a kiss until…

Donna: JACKIE! ARE YOU OK?

Jackie ran up to Donna and gave her a hug. Then she fell because she couldn't keep her balance for a long time. Jackie started crying hysterically. Donna helped her up and brought her back to where she was sitting before, next to Hyde. Hyde just stared at Jackie, as Eric ran in.

Eric: I have brought the force with me. Now, where is Jackie?

Donna: Eric, what have I told you about the Star Wars thing? I already have Jackie.

Eric: DAMN!

Hyde: Shut up Forman and get over here.

Donna: Jackie what happened.

Jackie: Michael, he…he…he… (More crying hysterics)

Donna: What did he do?

Hyde: I think we know what he did.

Eric: Yeah no need to tell.

Donna: Stop being asses. It's ok Jackie you can tell us.

Jackie: Can we go in the car so I can tell you?

Hyde: Uh, sorry. Fez and Mich….

Donna: Shut up Hyde, she was talking to me. Its ok you can tell us here. No one is listening.

Jackie: Um, when I ran home after I saw Michael run out of the Forman's, I got in the shower so that when he got to my house he'd think I was in the shower. But when I got out, I didn't notice him on my bed. But then I got to my closet with the mirror doors, took off my bath robe to look at myself in the mirror…

Eric: Eww!

Donna: Shut it Eric! Continue Jackie.

Jackie: …and when I looked up, I saw Michael on my bed. He looked so sad and asked him why I didn't love him. Then I told him that I should be asking him that, and then he went crazy. He threw me on the bed and then he…he… (Hysteric cry). Donna he raped me.

Eric/Hyde: WHAT!

Donna: Oh my God Jackie!

Hyde: How did you manage to leave so quickly?

Jackie: What do you mean?

Hyde: Um, well we had an accident.

Donna: WE?

Hyde: Ok, I had an accident. We went to your house after you ran out of Donna's and when we got their we saw Kelso zipping his pants. And I uh… well…

Eric: Beat him unconscious.

Jackie: WHAT! No you didn't! Stephen…

Hyde: Hyde…

Jackie: Stephen how could you do that? Why would you do that… you don't even like me.

Hyde: Well… I… uh… he's in the car now.

Donna: What the hell?

Jackie: Oh no! I've got to get out of here. If he wakes up then he'll come after me.

Hyde: Jackie I'm not going to let that happen to you.

Jackie: Again Stephen…

Hyde: Hyde…

Jackie Again Stephen why do you care?

Donna: Yeah (smirk) why do you care?

Hyde: Get bent! Both of you!

Hyde walked to the sampler plate of cheese and brought the whole thing over to eat. He just acted like that didn't just happened and cooled down into his Zen mode. This was all too much for him. Jackie and Donna just stared at him, Donna shocked and Jackie hurt. Hyde had never yelled at Jackie, as much as he "hated" her he had never yelled at her like that. She started to cry but then held it all back, still pist that Michael was in the car.

Eric: I'll drive them back to my house, and then drive back in the Vista Cruiser. Is that better?

Donna: Actually yes. Thanks for offering.

Eric: No problem doll.

Donna: Don't call me doll.

Eric: Sorry. Ok, I'm going.

Hyde was burying his face in the cheese trying not to pay attention to the evil glares he was getting from Jackie and Donna. Hyde looked up when he heard the creepy guy who works with Jackie talk to her across the floor.

Creepy Guy: Jackie, break is over.

Jackie: Um, I'm not feeling to well, I have to go home.

Creepy Guy: You look fine to me. Now get you act together.

Donna: She's going through a bit of things right now and needs the rest of the day off.

Creepy Guy: Maybe, we can make an arrangement.

The creepy guy licked his lips after saying this and looked at Jackie up and down, undressing her with his mind.

Jackie: I quit.

And with that Jackie walked off into the bathroom, bringing Hyde's coat that he took off with her.

Hyde: What is she doing?

Donna: Funny, I was just about to ask her the same thing. Oh my god!

Hyde: What… Oh my god.

Jackie cam out of the bathroom, with nothing but Hyde's jacket. She zipped it up of course, and it covered everything. But they were just shocked that she would actually do that with all the marks she had on her legs.

Hyde: What are you going Jackie?

Donna: I'm going to go see if Eric is here yet. (Donna left.)

Jackie: Oh, now you notice me. You don't have to talk to me just because your best friend is abusive. Don't feel pity on my Hyde.

Hyde was hurt that Jackie called him Hyde instead of Stephen. He knew what that meant. She was really hurt by him. There was only one thing he had left to do and that was to tell her that he loved her. So he went for it.

Hyde: Jackie, listen I need to talk to you. Sit down.

Jackie: No.

Hyde: Ok, well then just listen to what I have to say.

Jackie: Ok, you have a minute and then I'm going outside to meet Donna.

Hyde: Ok, Jackie…

Jackie: Yea Hyde.

Hyde: Stephen…

Jackie: Yes Ste…Hyde.

Hyde: I love…your shoes.

Jackie: WHAT! Hyde you are suck and ass I cant….

Jackie was interrupted by the amazing and passionate kiss she has always wanted, and it was from the guy she wanted it from… Stephen. There lips parted and they both looked at each other amazed by how well the other kissed.

Jackie: What did you do that for?

Stephen: Well… I really lov…like you! I have since prom.

Jackie: Oh, Stephen me too.

Jackie grabbed him with the little strength she had and they kissed. Hyde was amazed that she actually liked him too. He wasn't going to drop the love bomb on her yet, at least not with all this stuff going on with Kelso. He had totally forgotten about Kelso. He didn't care though. If Jackie was really Satan and if she was really going to give him hell, then by god bring on the demons!

**A/N: Hey hoped you liked it, lemon is coming in the next chapter. FINALLY I KNOW! I just wanted to build up to it. I hope you guys are diggin' this story and I already have plans for another J/H story and a C/P story from charmed. Ha-ha. Please review. Thanks again!**


	8. Going to California

Chapter 8: Going to California

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did because if I did then things would be different. I promise… next chapter there will be a lemon. **_Italics are their thoughts._

Jackie pulled away from Stephen. She couldn't handle this, not yet at least. Stephen just looked at her confused. He didn't understand why Jackie pulled away from him. Did she not want him? Was she having second thoughts? He didn't understand that just because they had kissed it didn't mean that everything didn't happen between Jackie and Michael. Jackie was raped and he didn't understand that she couldn't just turn away from that. Jackie then started crying.

Stephen: Jackie? What's wrong?

Jackie: Are you seriously asking me this question?

Stephen: Well one minute we're kissing and the next you just start crying. Sorry if I don't understand.

Jackie: (Yelling) I WAS JUST R…. whisper raped Stephen.

Stephen: I know. But I'm here now. There's no need to worry.

Jackie: I'm not worrying. I know you'll protect me. It's just I don't know….

Stephen: What? You can tell me.

Jackie: I feel dirty.

Stephen: Then take a shower.

Jackie: Hah not like that. Like I will never be clean again. Stephen I said **NO**. How do I know you won't do the same thing to me?

Stephen: I would never hurt you!

Jackie: Yeah, that's what Michael said too.

Stephen: But I really won't! There's a difference between Kelso and I, I am smart and know the truth about things and Kelso is just a dumbass.

Jackie: Oh, Stephen. I'm sorry….

Stephen: Don't be there's no reason too.

Jackie: I want to be with you. But I hope that you know I may not be ready for sex or anything intense for a while. Kissing is the only thing I can offer right now. So if you want to be with me you have to promise that you aren't going to push me to do anything I don't want.

Stephen: Of course. Jackie I respect you and everything you stand for and believe in. I want to be with you and I will do whatever it takes. I lov…

Donna: Come on you guys Eric just came with the Vista Cruiser. He went to your house Jackie and brought you some PJ's. I hope you don't mind that he was in your room.

Jackie: Actually I was going to ask if we could stop by my house so I can get into some clothes and out of Stephen's jacket. No offense, hun.

Stephen: Don't worry about it Jacks.

Donna: Eric also brought fluffycakes.

Jackie: Oh go give your boyfriend a kiss for me. We will be out in five seconds.

(Donna left and Jackie looked at Hyde.)

Jackie: What were you saying?

Stephen: Nothing important. I just really want to be with you. And I promise you I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable.

Jackie: Ok then. Are we good?

Stephen: Yeah, we're cool. _Yes! Finally she is mine and not Kelso's. I can treat her right._ Let's go to the car.

Jackie: Ok Stephen.

Stephen: Jacks?

Jackie: Yeah?

Stephen: You're beautiful. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Jackie: Thank you Stephen.

Stephen: Anytime doll.

Stephen put his arm around Jackie and they walked out of the mall and went into Eric's car. While they were driving Jackie changed in the backseat, she told everyone not to look but of coarse Hyde and Forman did. Not to be perverted or anything but to see what kind of damage Kelso had done exactly. And they were horrified by how many scars and bruised Jackie had on her body. They didn't even know that someone could have that many bruises. When Jackie was done she grabbed her stuffed unicorn and cuddled up with Stephen. He put his arm around her and gave her a big kiss on the top of her head. This was heaven; he finally got the girl he wanted. It didn't even matter that they weren't having sex. He didn't care just as long as he could hold her in his arms, he was content. When they got to Eric's house Jackie was hesitant to go into the basement, but when she saw Eric, Donna, and Stephen's face's reassuring her that she'd be safe she got out of the car and headed into the basement with Stephen by her side. She knew she was safe. When she opened the door and saw Michael watching TV with Fez she couldn't believe it. Michael turned and ran to her giving her a big hug. Jackie just stood there.

Jackie: Get off of me!

Michael: Jackie?

Hyde: She said get off.

Kelso: Stay out of this Hyde. This is none of your business.

Hyde: Like hell it isn't! Look, like it or not this is all of our business. By raping Jacks you put all of us into this situation. So buddy you better not touch my girlfriend.

Kelso/Fez: What the hell?

Hyde: You heard me Kelso. Now get the hell out or I will have Red come down here and kid your ass so hard your tiny dick will fall out!

Kelso: I'm leaving! And I don't have a tiny dick! It's beautiful!

Jackie: Oh shut up Michael! You and I both know that it is freakishly small.

Michael: Take that back Bitch!

Jackie: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Jackie jumped on Michael and started smacking, hitting, slapping, and punching him as hard as she could. Pure hatred covered her face and all she wanted to do was give him the same treatment that he gave her. Unfortunately she wasn't as strong as she thought she was and he picked her up and threw her across the room. He ran over to her and gave her a fast hard kick before Hyde came over and punched him in the eye.

Michael: Owe! My eye!

Stephen: Your lucky that's all I touched. Now GET THE HELL OUT!

Michael: Fine I'm leaving. Come on Fez

Fez: No. I don't want to be your friend. I didn't believe it before but I have witnessed you kicking Jackie with my own to eyes. Now good day!

Michael: But Fez…

Fez: I said good day!

Michael left. Eric and Donna went over to Jackie and Hyde. He was bent over her petting her face lightly. She was knocked out pretty bad. Donna and Eric watched as he picked her up and brought her into his room and shut the door. They didn't know what to do; they knew that he wouldn't try anything. They just hated the feeling of not being able to do anything.

Stephen laid Jackie gently on his cot and wiped the blood of her face with a wet towel. He was going to stay with her until she woke up. He wasn't going to lose her to Kelso, and if he tried anything Hyde would kill him. Thank god Kelso was going to California for summer break and wouldn't be back for a month. That should give time for everyone to cool off. He kissed Jackie lightly on the forehead, turned some Led Zeppelin on (ironically the song was Going to California), and then sat next to her. Never wanting to leave her side, she looked so peaceful sitting there. He knew she was peaceful because she understood that she was safe with him. He was going to treasure her like a gem and never let her go…again.

**A/N: I decided to take a different turn. Lemon will come soon. Jackie just needs to get herself ready first. When Stephen tells Jackie he loves her I will put a lemon in. It will also be when her marks go away on her body. Is Michael going to come back? Also check out my other story The Minute I Met You. Chapter 2 will be up shortly. Please Review. Thanks.**


	9. Put a Smile on My Pancakes Please!

**_Chapter 9: Put a Smile on My Pancakes Please!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N: Please review, but be easy on me. I like it when you guys give me ideas but please be nice about it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed some POV from all.

* * *

**

**Jackie's POV**

_As I lay on Stephens's bed I wonder. What have I done? Did I make the right decision being with him? How do I know he won't hurt me like Michael? Wait, what am I saying? This is the guy who punched that guy Chip for calling me a bitch at the Forman's __BBQ party, the guy who took the rap for me when I brought a bag of weed to the alley and the cop found it, the same guy who took me to prom because I was lonely. I know I can trust him, I just don't know what to do. I meant everything I said to him at the mall but I feel stuck like I can't walk. Wherever I am I always feel like Michael… Kelso will be right there and just take me away from my life and take me to California or …Texas… eww. But then I think about Stephen, how much he cares for me, I just don't know if I can give him back the same feelings, well not just yet I guess. I love him. I always have since prom but… oh no pretend to be asleep he's coming.

* * *

_

**Stephen's POV**

_Maybe I made a mistake being so open with Jacks so soon. I mean she was just raped I can't believe that I just did that randomly. But what else was I supposed to do? Just wait? At least I found out that she cares about me too. I don't care if we can't do it. I just want to hold her and whatever she is going through or will go through I want to help her with. I want to be by her side helping her out 150 of the way for her to heal. Am I making sense? Since when have I cared about other people? She's still sleeping. Maybe I should get Mrs. Forman. Nah, Jacks will kill me. No I know that Mrs. Forman can help, I'll go get her.

* * *

_

Hyde walked out of his room and saw that only Donna was there watching _The Price is Right._ That seemed to be on all the time. Was there a marathon or something?

Hyde: Hey, where's Eric and Fez?

Donna: Oh, they went to Teepee Kelso's house.

Hyde: Nice. Why aren't you with them?

Donna: Because I'm worried about Jackie. How is she?

Hyde: She's still out. I'm going to get Mrs. Forman.

Donna: Jackie's going to be pist. (Smirk)

Hyde: I know but it's for her own good. I just want to make sure she's ok… ya know?

Donna: Yeah. So what's going on between you guys?

Hyde: I don't know man.

Donna: Well I know that Jackie isn't going to want to do anything for a while.

Hyde: How do you know Donna?

Donna just sat there staring into Hyde's eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. She hesitated a little and then spoke.

Donna: I just know.

Hyde: Damn, you too Donna?

Donna: Me too.

Hyde: Who else knows?

Donna: Eric and my dad.

Hyde: How did Eric take it?

Donna: He stayed by my side and didn't make me do anything until I was ready. And I'm not talking about sex.

Hyde: Then what are you talking about?

Donna: Damn, all you think about is sex. _Duh, he's a guy!_ Eric didn't make me talk about it or go outside or anything like that. He just waited until I was ready and didn't push me to get over it. He just let me be with no obligation. So yeah, I'm just giving you the heads up that Jackie might change her mind a lot about anything. And try to be isolated from the world outside this basement.

Hyde: Why do you say that?

Donna: Because we know and it's not like she can go back to the scene of the crime. You know where Kelso rap…

Hyde: Yeah I know. Well, thanks for the advice man.

Donna: No problem.

Hyde turned around and started walking up the stairs. He started thinking about what Donna had said to him. He didn't turn around but he started to speak.

Hyde: Donna?

Donna: Yeah?

Hyde: How did you get over it?

Donna: Who say's I'm over it? I'm just taking it one step at a time. Be patient with her ok? She's been through a lot.

Hyde: Ok, thanks again.

Donna: Any time.

Hyde went upstairs to Mrs. Forman. Donna just sat there her eyes fixed on the TV, but she wasn't paying any attention. She hadn't really thought of that night in a while. She had just gotten over the trauma of it. Did she really get over it? Or maybe she just thought she was but it was still there. Whatever was going on it wasn't good. She fell out of her trance when she heard the clapping on the television but then fell right back into it.

* * *

**Donna's POV**

_Did I make a mistake telling Hyde? No, he's my best friend. What's happening to me? Damn! I thought I was over this! That's the whole reason why I started my women's protest things, because women shouldn't have to go through what Jackie and I are going through. It's just not fair and the guys shouldn't get away with it. I wonder why Hyde didn't ask me who did it. I don't know, but I'm happy he didn't. I hate him. I wish I never had met him, what a stupid name too, C…. O wow! Mrs. Forman looks pist…

* * *

_

Kitty: Why didn't you guys come to me sooner?

Hyde: Because we thought we could handle it on our own.

Kitty: Typical! What a typical teen!

Donna: Mrs. Forman if it makes you feel any better. We need your help.

Hyde: Tried that one Pinciatti.

Donna: Well crap then.

Kitty: Oh I'm not mad at you guys. I'm just mad at the person who did this. What did that Michael Kelso boy do when he found out?

Donna: You didn't tell her?

Hyde: I tried but she came down in such a hurry.

Kitty: Tell me what?

Donna: It was Kelso, Mrs. Forman.

Kitty: WHAT?

Hyde: Yeah.

Donna: He's been beating Jackie for the past month. And he raped her.

Kitty: WHAT?

Hyde: Jeez Donna!

Donna: Well Mrs. Forman goes in what is she going to think? What did you tell her anyways?

Hyde: That I spilled tang in my room all over Kelso's jacket.

Donna: What the hell? Why didn't you just tell her the truth?

Hyde: Because Red was up there with her and if I had said "Mrs. Forman I need to talk to you alone." He would have known something was up.

Donna: Oh…

Hyde: Yeah I'm smarter then you think I am.

Donna: Sorry.

Kitty: Ok now where is Jackie?

* * *

**Jackie's POV**

_I wonder what's taking Hyde so long. Why did he leave? Maybe to give me some rest. Whatever… pretend to be asleep again someone's coming in.

* * *

_

Hyde walked Kitty to his room with Donna closely behind. When Kitty entered his room she didn't know what she was getting into. But then she saw Jackie all bruised and innocent. All of Kitty's worries seemed to go away and for the first time the whole day she had a clear view of what she had to do.

Kitty: Hyde get me a wash cloth, a bucket of water, and a bottle of vodka.

Hyde: What's the vodka for?

Kitty: To wake Jackie up. And (cough) me.

Donna: Hah!

Hyde left.

Kitty: Do you know why Michael would do such a thing?

Donna: I don't know she won't talk.

Hyde: Here's the stuff you wanted Mrs. Forman.

Kitty: Thanks sweetie.

Hyde: Anytime. So what are you doing?

Kitty: Well I am going to wake her up with the alcohol and then cool her off because she feels like she may have a fever. You know with all this stress.

Hyde: Yeah, I know.

Kitty took a chug of the vodka and then put it up against Jackie's nose. Jackie knew everything that was going on but played along so she wasn't asked so many questions. It didn't bother her that Mrs. Forman knew, just as long as Mr. Forman didn't find out. She "woke up" and squinted her eyes acting like she didn't know what was going on.

Jackie: What's going on? Why are you here Mrs. Forman?

Kitty: Sweetie, I am so sorry that this is happening to you. Here you just lay down and let me break that fever down.

Jackie: Thank you Mrs. Forman. You know usually I'd be mad that you know about everything. But you're like a mother to me, so I don't mind. Who told her?

Stephen: I did.

Donna: Well actually I did.

Jackie: Well whoever did thank you.

Stephen just smiled and Donna just sat next to Jackie and petted her on the back. Jackie felt so loved. She hadn't felt this loved her whole life. In her family it was always about the material things in life. But in the Forman household it was about family, since they weren't as rich as she was. But she felt like she was home. She felt comfortable, safe, and free because it was ok for her to be her, and the real her too not the materialistic Jackie. When Kitty was done wiping Jackie's face with cool water she went upstairs to make her some smiley-faced pancakes. Jackie was excited; she had heard Stephen and Eric talk about Kitty's famous pancakes everyday. So this really made her feel like part of the family. Not even Donna had Kitty's smiley-faced pancakes. Jackie felt at home, Jackie felt loved. And that was the most important thing of all.

**A/N: Hey everyone, tell me how you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Ha-ha! And thanks to everyone who already has. It means a lot. And I know I said lemon. It's coming soon. Ha-ha. Chapter 2 of The Minute I Met You is coming shortly, maybe tonight or tomorrow night. Thanks again**


	10. AN

**_This is important!_ **

**Ok so I am thinking of deleting this story. But I want to know what you all think. So if you can review or email me telling me what you think, the more people that want it the most likely I will be to keep this story up. So please give me your opinion. Thanks.**


	11. Tell Me Something Good

Chapter 10:**_ Tell Me Something Good._**

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who wanted me to keep the story, it really means a lot. I have realized that if I like the story and if I know that other people like the story then I'm going to keep it up no matter what, I am going to write the way I want too ha-ha. So thank you guys again for the positive feedback, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. **_Italics are their thoughts.

* * *

_

**_Recap: In the last chapter Jackie was pretending to be knocked out. She didn't want to talk to anyone about what was going on and she was having second thoughts about being with Stephen. She was scared the Michael was going to take her to California with him and that she wouldn't be able to say no. We learned that Donna was raped also but we don't know who did it. Stephen finds out and gets the heads up about how Jackie will be acting until she starts the healing process. We left off in the story when Kitty went upstairs after taking care of Jackie and was going to make her smiley-faced pancakes….

* * *

_**

Jackie was sitting on the couch picking at her pancakes. She just sat there, not thinking about anything. Her mind was a blank and everyone could tell on the outside too. She noticed Stephen staring at her from the corner of her eye but ignored him. She didn't want to face him. So she just sat and acted like everything was all right. Yeah that lasted like a second…

Donna: Jackie… we really need to talk.

Jackie: No. I'm fine.

Donna: Ok… but don't you think it would help?

Hyde: You said yourself that waiting until she was ready was the thing to do.

Donna: That doesn't count for best friends ya dill hole. And thanks for the help it means a lot to me!

Jackie: Wait you guys talked about me?

Donna: Well we were concerned. Now please just talk to me.

Jackie just sat there staring at Donna. The truth was that she didn't remember any of it. She remembered the events leading up to it… but not the event itself. But she didn't want anyone to know that because then she'd seem like she was lying. So her eyes turned cold and far away.

Jackie: Donna, I would prefer you not gossiping about me.

Donna: We weren't. Ok, fine, you don't have to talk. I just want you to know that I understand the feelings you are having and I want you to know that you can always talk to me.

Jackie: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW _DONNA? _I AM SICK OF BEING TREATED DIFFERENTLY. LET'S JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS!

Donna: ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU WERE RAPED JACKIE! REMEMBER?

Jackie started to cry she tried to leave but Donna blocked the door. Hyde just sat there in his Zen master state and watched….

Donna: JACKIE? What the hell? I'm trying to help!

Jackie: I know, but you don't know anything about this. So please just stay out!

Donna: Jackie I know everything that you are going through.

Jackie: Yeah? How? Oh my God Donna!

Donna: Come on let's go to my house.

Jackie: That's cool.

Donna: What the hell does that mean?

Jackie: I'll be back Stephen.

And they were gone before he could say another word. He was worried about Jackie. There was something up! Well duh, she was just beat and raped of course there'd be something up. But there was something else that she wasn't telling. Eric came down the stairs.

Hyde: Hey man! How was teepeeing Kelso's house?

Eric: Haha, it was fun.

Hyde: Yeah I bet.

Eric: How's Jackie?

Hyde: Not talking. She's with Donna at her house. Where's Fez?

Eric: At the Hub getting a root beer before he comes over.

Hyde: Nice.

Eric: Yeah I guess.

Hyde: What do you mean by that?

Eric: Well all this stuff with Jackie gets me thinking about stuff… that's all

Hyde: Yeah I know man.

Eric: You do?

Hyde: Yeah Donna told me.

Eric: O. Just seeing they way Kelso treated Jackie like she was nothing, it's making me think about Donna and what happened to her. It hurts me to know that she was once treated like that.

Hyde: Do you know who it was?

Eric: Not a clue. She won't tell me.

Hyde: Weird.

Eric: Yup.

* * *

Kitty was upstairs in the kitchen cleaning after cooking for Jackie. Red came in from work and gave Kitty a kiss hello. He walked to the fridge and realized that all his beer was gone.

Red: Kitty?

Kitty: Yes, Red?

Red: Where the hell is all my beer?

Kitty: O. Ha-ha. I drank it.

Red: YOU WHAT?

Kitty: Now Red don't get mad. Let me explain first. The reason why I drank it is because 1. We're out of vodka and 2. There's something I have to tell you but I don't know how!

Red: Kitty. Nothing can put me in a worse mood then I am now.

Kitty: Michael was beating Jackie.

Red: What?

Kitty: Yeah, when Stephen said that he spilled Tang on Michael's jacket, he just wanted me to come downstairs to tell me.

Red: Wow, has he been dealt with? Michael I mean.

Kitty: Yes…

Red: Well then that's good.

Kitty: But that's not all.

Red: Oh, for the love of GOD! Tell me something good.

Kitty: Something good?

Red: Kitty…

Kitty: Well Michael also…

Red: What?

Kitty: He raped her Red!

Red: What?

* * *

Back at Donna's house Donna was still trying to get something out of Jackie. The only think she got was "That's cool" or "Whatever." DAMNIT why did Hyde have to teach her Zen? There was something strange though about Jackie. She still had that blank expression on her face.

Jackie: Whatever

Donna: What if I opened up to you? Would you open up to me?

Jackie: Whatever.

Donna: Yes or no Jackie?

Jackie: Yes.

Donna: Ok….

As Donna told Jackie what had happened still no memory came up. She was stuck still. But she had to tell someone, and she knew that, that someone was Donna.

Jackie: Um… Donna.

Donna: Yes Jackie?

Jackie: I have something to tell you.

Donna: Please, tell me something good.

Jackie: Something good.

Donna: Be serious.

Jackie: The thing is… I don't remember.

Donna: Oh… crap.

**A/N: Hey hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, and someone please explain to me what _no flamer's_ means. Thanks a bunch! I know this chapter isn't a lot but I'm swamped. I'll have a chapter by Thursday at the latest and the same for The Minute I Met You.**


	12. Light Years Away

**A/N: Ok, so sorry it has taken me a while to update. But I had writers block. Thank you guys for reviewing it makes this story mean more to me then it did in the beginning. Sorry the fuck word slips a couple of times. Here we go…..

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

_**Donna: Please, tell me something good.**_

_**Jackie: Something good.**_

_**Donna: Be serious.**_

_**Jackie: The thing is… I don't remember.**_

_**Donna: Oh… crap.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10: Light Years Away…**

Donna: What the hell do you mean you don't remember? How can you not remember? I fucking remember!

Jackie: I don't know. The only things that I remember are……

* * *

**Flashback Jackie's POV (Telling Donna)**

_Michael: Why don't you love me?_

_Jackie: I think I should be asking you that Michael._

_Michael: What are you talking about? I do nothing but love you… strictly. We're going to be together forever. Remember?_

_Jackie: How can I forget? You tell me everyday._

_Michael: Are you talking back to me?_

_Michael slowly got off of my bed and started to walk towards me. I walked back as far as I could, which wasn't far enough, I hit the closet doors. Michael got so close to me that I could hear his heart beat. His shorts were so itchy against my naked skin. I knew what was going to happen. I didn't want to. I was too sore from all the physical abuse, I didn't know if I could take anymore. Michael picked me up and threw me on my bed. He started to unzip his pants all I could do was cry._

_Michael: What's your problem?_

_Jackie: I don't want to do this Michael!_

_Michael: I do._

_Jackie: I don't._

_Michael: Well I'm sorry you feel that way.

* * *

_

Donna: That's all you remember?

Jackie: Then when he was done.

* * *

**Flashback Jackie's POV (Telling Donna)**

_Michael: You should have just told me that you loved me._

_I didn't know what to do, I was shocked. For some reason I didn't feel anything I was just blank. Inside of me there was nothing. Just empty space, I drifted off and didn't listen to him. I just played a recap in my mind of what happened. Did that really happen? Michael just raped me and yet, it seems like light years away. How could some one so lovable do something so… so… so… wretched? _

_Michael: Jackie?_

_Jackie: What?_

_I was lying in my bed under the covers. My back turned to him, I didn't want to see him. Just thinking about him made me cringe. Just thinking about him, I remembered his breathing, heavy and disturbing. How could he do such a thing and not feel guilty? Slowly my mind started to fade, the memory of it just seemed to drift. I knew what he had done, but all of a sudden it just seemed to be gone. Just like when someone forgets a person's name, a person that they just met, it's at the tip of their tongue but for some reason it isn't there. That's what my mind was doing. _

_Jackie: Get out!_

_Michael: Excuse me?_

_Jackie: You heard me!_

_Michael: I'm not going anywhere sweet lips._

_Jackie: I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!_

_Yeah, I should have learned to keep my fat mouth shut because he fucking hit me again. I screamed from the shock of it but I didn't feel it. He hit me again and I yelled "STOP! MICHAEL PLEASE DONT" I had to go to work and I didn't want any more suspicion. So I grabbed my clothes, ran to the window, and climbed out, in fear that the maid (if she was even on duty) would hear me. I hid behind a bush to change and ran to the mall. It was only down the street so I was close. I was numb. He made me numb. I didn't feel a thing. Just (yet again) empty space between me and the rest of the world. From that moment on I became women……

* * *

_

Jackie: And then you know the rest.

Donna: Oh my God Jackie. You really don't remember!

Jackie: Yeah.

Donna: Why didn't you tell me in the first place?

Jackie: I didn't want you to think I was lying.

Donna: I would never think that. You have proof.

Jackie: What?

Donna: The fucking bruises all over your body!

Jackie: Yeah, I guess…..

Donna: We should get you checked.

Jackie: NO WAY _DONNA!_

Donna: No one would have to know except for me and Mrs. Forman,

Jackie: Why Mrs. Forman?

Donna: Because she's a nurse and she can get us in for free, no questions asked. Plus she already knows and she can keep a secret…

Jackie: Well, ok. But if I do this and something is wrong…well there isn't anything wrong so never mind.

Donna: Don't worry we wont talk about it again. The hospital I mean. It will help talking about it….

Jackie: If I can ever remember….

Donna: You will, just give it some time. Come on let's go ask Mrs. Forman.

Donna and Jackie walked to the Forman's to go and ask Kitty to help them, but she was already outside walking to Donna's house. They just stood there shocked that they were going to each others houses to talk to each other at the same time.

Kitty: Oh, good I was just looking for you girls.

Donna: We have something to ask you Mrs. Forman.

Kitty: Funny I was just about to say the same thing.

Donna: Oh well…

Kitty: I was just thinking about your situation Jackie….

Jackie: Wait! In the Vista Cruiser… no one will hear us in there.

Kitty: Right…

They sat in the Vista Cruiser, Kitty in the drivers seat, Jackie in the passenger's seat, and Donna in the back seat.

Kitty: … so I was thinking. We should take you to the hospital Jackie, just to get you checked up.

Donna: We were just coming to ask you the same thing.

Kitty: Ok, Jackie I just want you to know that the doctor wont tell anyone… we'll tell a white lie and say your parent's know and they gave me permission to take you.

Jackie: Why would we lie?

Kitty: Because if your parent's don't know then he has to tell them. I know you don't want them to know and I respect that. So I'll forge a permission slip as you fathers writing, deal?

Jackie: Deal. Thank you Mrs. Forman.

Kitty: You're welcome sweetie, and don't worry I wont tell Stephen or anyone, you're secret is safe with me.

Jackie: Well they already know. Just don't tell them that we went to the hospital, I don't want them to worry more then they already are.

Kitty: Ok dear.

Jackie: And please whatever you do don't tell Mr. Forman… I have enough problems…

Kitty: Oh dear!

* * *

A/N: Ok, so tell me what you think… PLEASE REVIEW! If there are any comments about like spelling or of you don't like this chapter or have a problem with it, from now on can you please private message you comment? I would appreciate that. So yeah, thanks… and again… PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Where Did All The Smart Doctors Go?

AN: Sorry it took me a while to update but again school and I've been sick. I don't own anything and if I did then the show would be WAY better.

F-word slips in this chapter….

_Italics are their thoughts…_

**Chapter 12: Where Did All The Smart Doctors Go?**

Jackie: What is it Mrs. Forman? You haven't said anything the whole car ride to the hospital.

Mrs. Forman: Well, I have to confess something to you.

Jackie: What?

Mrs. Forman: I told Mr. Forman about your situation…

Jackie: MRS. FORMAN! How could you?

Mrs. Forman: Well he's known for a total of 2 hours and he's drunk…

Jackie: And that's supposed to make me feel better how?

Donna: If I have learned anything living next door to the Forman's it's that Mr. Forman usually drinks after he's beaten someone up…

Jackie: I don't get your point!

Mrs. Forman: What Donna is trying to say is that the only time's that Red gets drunk to the point where he cant walk is after he has done something stupid like beat someone up…

Jackie: So you're saying that's he's not doing anything about it?

Mrs. Forman: Yup, so you have nothing to worry about.

Jackie: Ok, then I forgive you even if you are a tattletale!

Mrs. Forman: Thanks… I guess. Was that an apology?

Donna: That was a Jackie apology…

Jackie: You guys know that I'm right here.

Mrs. Forman: We're here.

Jackie: Finally…

**Back at the Forman's **

Stephen Hyde sat down on the Forman's couch in the living room and watched TV. He couldn't be in the basement because Jackie could walk in any minute from Donna's house and he wouldn't know what to say. He wanted so badly to be the man who did everything right and said everything right, but of course he wasn't… just his luck right? There was nothing else on but The Brady Bunch and it was actually a relief for him to watch something annoyingly cheerful. Mr. Forman came in slobbering around. He had been that way for about 2 hours, Hyde was still wondering why Red was acting this way, he didn't do anything stupid. Mr. Forman sat in his usual chair.

Mr. Forman: Not the damn Brady Bunch!

Hyde: Sorry, Red you can watch something else if you want too.

Red: I won't be able to watch anything tonight kid.

Hyde: Why not? You always watch TV until dinner.

Red: I've just got a lot of things on my mind.

Hyde: Yeah me too.

Red: Long day?

Hyde: Very.

Red: What happened?

Hyde: It's complicated…

Red: I'm drunk. Chances are I'm not going to remember that we even spoke in the morning. So no worries just tell me.

Hyde: Well, it's about Jackie.

Red: I don't want to talk about her.

Hyde: But Red…

Red: You heard what I said boy!

Red pist off stumbled up the stairs mumbling "I'm going to bed." Hyde just sat there astonished about what had just happened. What was up with Red?

Hyde: Good night then.

Eric walked in and sat next to Hyde they didn't speak, they didn't have too. They both knew what each other was feeling. So just being there made them feel a little bit better. Eric was about to speak when the phone rang. Eric picked up quickly…

Eric: Hello?

_Hello is this is this the Forman residence?_

Eric: Yes it is. May I ask whose calling?

Hyde: You're such a girl.

_Yes, this is Nurse Patty Rose, I work at Point Place Hospital. Someone by the name of Fiz has been submitted into surgery and when we asked for family he said the Forman residence._

Eric: FEZ! What's wrong?

_He had been beaten up severely and will be ready when Dr. Gatterman is finished with surgery._

Eric: What room?

_He will be place in room 102. So you should come immediately sir. Sir? Sir?_

Eric hung up the phone. When he turned around to face Hyde his face was pale and sweaty.

Hyde: What happened?

Eric: Fez has been beaten up!

Hyde: What the hell! Who beat him?

Eric: I don't know but we got to go! He's in surgery as we speak and will be in room 103.

Hyde: Then let's go!

**Point Place Hospital**

Jackie lay in a hospital bed with Donna and Mrs. Forman in the room for what seemed like ages. Her doctor, Dr. Haddad, had just checked her up and ran some tests and was in the lab waiting for the results at that very moment. Donna just looked at Jackie knowing that there was something wrong because of the way Dr. Haddad had been looking. She was very nice though, and gentle. Jackie was grateful for that. She'd been handled pretty rough lately and it was nice to feel some sort of gentleness even if it was unpleasant. Jackie wasn't too fond of the idea that someone had to look and touch her…lady part. But whatever had to be done to prove to Donna and Mrs. Forman that she was perfectly fine, well physically anyways. The truth was is that she felt like something was about to happen, something that would make her life… worse. Jackie was terrified that she didn't remember Michael…Kelso raping her. Donna was right. How could she not remember? Every minute it got fuzzier and fuzzier until it was just like a dream. Jackie felt a sharp cramp in the pit of her stomach as the doctor came in. She looked like she didn't have good news.

Hyde and Eric ran down the halls looking for room 103, they hoped to God that Fez was all right. They reached Fez's room and when they walked in the doctor was already there.

Hyde: Doctor?

Dr. Haddad: Hello I was just about to tell them the good news.

Hyde: What? Jackie what are you doing here?

Jackie: Uh, hi Steven…

Dr. Haddad: Mrs. Burkhart I am pleased to inform you that you are going to have a baby.

Jackie: WHAT!

Stephen: What the hell!

Mrs. Forman: Oh dear.

Eric/Donna: Holly Crap!

Dr. Haddad: Hahahahaha! Yeah I'm just kidding, I like to tell jokes to lighten people up before I give them news.

Jackie: So then it's bad?

Dr. Haddad: Nope, you're fine, I am just tired and needed a good laugh. Sorry for the scare, you can go home now Mrs. Burkhart.

Jackie: Thanks a lot ... (doctor left)… for nothing!

Donna: Where did all the good doctors go?

Stephen: Jackie, you still haven't answered my question. What the hell are you doing here?

Jackie: What the hell are you doing here?

Stephen: Fez got beat up. What are you doing here?

Jackie: Donna and Mrs. Forman thought I should get checked up just to see if there was anything wrong. Apparently there isn't so I am going back to Donna's.

Stephen: Whatever.

Stephen walked out of room 103 and heard someone yell. It sounded like someone wanting a sponge bath and it was coming from room 102. DAMN FORMAN! Why the hell did he have to mess up the room numbers then he wouldn't be in this mess with Jackie. Why didn't she tell him? There was no time to think about that now though, he went into Fez's room (102). When he saw him it took everything inside of him not to punch someone. Fez was messed up pretty bad, yet he was perfectly fine at the same time. Oh, duh of course he was he couldn't feel anything because or the drugs the nurses had given him.

Stephen: Hey man, how are you feeling?

Fez: Yippy! Yippy! Yippy! I feel so light, light like a feather. When I look at my hands I see two! Hey really hot sexy nurse would you give me a sponge bath?

Really Hot Sexy Nurse: No

Fez: Then good day!

Really Hot Sexy Nurse: But sir…

Fez: I said good day!

The really hot sexy nurse left and just Hyde and Fez were in the room. Hyde just looked at Fez being Zen so he wouldn't look as worried as he was.

Hyde: Who did this too you?

Fez: I think you know. Oh my goodness ten fingers and candy!

**A/N: Hey I hope that you all liked it, please review. Flamers go in a private message. But thank you anyways even if it is a flamer, that just lets me know that someone is reading this story. Next chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday. Thank you.**


	14. Where Do We Go From Here?

**A/N: Ok, so sorry it took me a while to update. I can't believe that this is the last season of _That 70's Show_! As much as it sucks this year I will still cry like a baby when the last episode comes. And Jackie and Hyde better end up together! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Where Do We Go From Here?**

(Recap)

_Hyde: Who did this too you?_

_Fez: I think you know. Oh my goodness ten fingers and candy!

* * *

_

Hyde: No Fez I don't know.

Fez: Well I was walking to Forman's house when Kelso's brothers Casey, Danny, and Roy Kelso came up to me and shoved me in a bush. The grabbed me and threw me in their car and when they took me out I had no idea where we were. But it looked like a forest or something, but I had no time to think because were holding bats and standing around me in a circle.

Hyde: Oh man…

Fez: They were calling me names and kicking and beating me, it was awful. But then the strangest thing happened.

Hyde: What?

Fez: I saw an angel.

Hyde: That's the drugs talking.

Fez: No I really saw an angel. A beautiful breasted angel!

Hyde: Haha ok Fez.

Fez: And do you want to know who it was?

Hyde: Who?

Fez: Jackie.

Hyde: But that's impossible she isn't dead. She's in the room next to yours.

Fez: WHY! WHAT'S WRONG?

Hyde: Nothing, she was just getting a checkup to see if there was any severe damage.

Fez: Oh, but I saw her.

Hyde: Are you sure?

Fez: Yes.

Hyde: What did she say?

Fez: Nothing. Her beautiful blue eyes did all the talking. I could read them. She is so sad.

Hyde: Well duh, she was just raped by the love of her life.

Fez: Yes, but she is sad for herself and not in the selfish way that we know Jackie can be like sometimes. But she is scared that now there is no one there. You are always saying the wrong thing, Donna is with Eric, she thinks I'm creepy, and you… she loves you…but is scared to show her heart now because you haven't shown her yours. She wants you to hold her and for you to tell her that she is going to be ok and that you are there for her no matter what happens. She wants to be able to trust you.

Hyde: But, I don't think I can…

Fez: She can't handle this alone Hyde.

Hyde: I don't understand.

Fez: She can't keep it all inside or else she'll self destruct and we will all loose her forever. And if you love her then just hold her and don't try to get an explanation from her. Let her be and just show her how much you care. Can you do that?

Hyde: Yeah man I can. Fez… Fez… FEZ?

Fez: What? I was falling asleep. You try being on 20 different drugs and tell me how you feel. Now good day…

Hyde: But Fez?

Fez: I said good day!

Hyde: Ok Fez call me when you get released.

Fez: Ok, thank you Hyde.

Hyde: Yeah, you too buddy.

Hyde walked out of Fez's room and went into Jackie's. When he walked in he didn't see anyone but her. She was all alone and crying and all Hyde could do was walk out. When she was about to get to the door Jackie turned around and noticed him.

Jackie: Stephen?

Stephen: Hey, I thought you were sleeping.

Jackie: Oh, well I wasn't.

Stephen: Obviously… sorry.

Jackie: It's ok, I should have told you.

Stephen: No I understand why you kept it private.

Jackie: Really?

Stephen: Yeah Jacks.

Jackie: Oh you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that.

Stephen: What Jacks?

Jackie: Yeah.

Stephen: Jacks, Jacks, Jacks, Jacks… I love you.

Jackie: I know. I'm not going to say it.

Stephen: It's ok because I know you do and no matter what happens I am here for you Jacks.

Jackie: tear You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.

Stephen: You'd be surprised.

Jackie: What?

Stephen: Nothing.

Jackie: Come here.

Jackie motioned for Stephen to come in the hospital bed with her. He nodded his head and just laid there with her and held her. She cried and cried and cried and he just held her telling her that he loved her and that nothing would happen to her while her was living. When she stopped crying she started falling asleep and Stephen fell with her.

Jackie: Where do we go from here?

Stephen: I think we just love each other. I've learned that I need to let you be but at the same time be with you enough that you don't end up hurting yourself.

Jackie: Just letting each other be each other?

Stephen: Yeah.

Jackie: Why such a change of heart?

Stephen: What do you mean?

Jackie: Well an hour ago you were being an ass and now you are being the sweetest man alive.

Stephen: Let's just say that I have had some clarity in the past hour.

Jackie: Clarity on what?

Stephen: Well it started when I walked into Fez's hospital room.

Jackie: That's right. Who beat him up?

Stephen: Oh uh… just a couple of bastards.

Jackie: Yeah, but do we know them.

Stephen: Maybe.

Jackie: Stephen?

Stephen: The three stooges.

Jackie: Michaels… Kelso's brothers did not? They did?

Stephen: Yeah…

Jackie: This is all my fault.

Stephen: How?

Jackie: I don't know but it just feels like it is.

Stephen: Don't worry about it Fez is fine. He just has a broken arm.

Jackie: What?

Stephen: Yeah but that's all the serious problems. So why are you still here? Didn't the doctor tell you that you could go home?

Jackie: Yeah but then she started laughing again and told me that she was kidding. She hasn't been back in since.

Stephen: Where's Forman and the rest of them?

Jackie: They went to get some food but they should get back soon.

Stephen: Ok, well I think that I should…

Jackie: NO! Please don't go.

Stephen: I wasn't going to. I was just going to call Red and tell him where I was.

Jackie: Ok, I think he is drunk.

Stephen: How did you know?

Jackie: Mrs. Forman and Donna explained it to me.

Stephen: Oh. Yeah I started talking about you and he got really mad and walked upstairs. I didn't get why, he never gets this drunk unless… he knows doesn't he?

Jackie: Mrs. Forman told him.

Stephen: That's why.

Jackie: Yeah.

Stephen: Oh no.

Jackie: What?

Stephen: I have to go call him….

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope that you guys liked this chapter because for some reason it took me this whole time to write. Usually it takes me like a day. Lol. Anyways yeah please R&R. Thanks.**


	15. All of My Love

**Chapter 14: All of My Love**

_Stephen: Oh no._

_Jackie: What?_

_Stephen: I have to go call him….

* * *

_

Jackie: Why Stephen?

Stephen: Because he is going to do something stupid! That's why…

Jackie: Stephen…

Stephen: Jackie not now…

Jackie: Stephen…

Stephen: Oh crap no one is home…

Jackie: Stephen please listen to me…

Stephen: What is it Jackie?

Jackie: Turn around.

Red: Hey dumbass. After you left I decided to see how Jackie was doing, and as odd as it may sound the minute I decided to visit her I was sober. Odd huh, you out of all people know that it takes a while to get the beer out of my system.

Jackie: Hello Mr. Forman.

Red: Call me Red Jackie.

Jackie: Ok, hello Red.

Red: Hyde can you leave me and Jackie alone for a minute or two. I need to speak to her in private.

Hyde: Sure, bye Jacks I'll just be outside your room if you need me.

Stephen went up to Jackie and kissed her on the cheek, she blushed. She loved the fact that her life was coming together, at that moment her confidence built up and up until she realized that this would pass. And she would be able to go on with her life.

Jackie: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Red: Well, I just wanted to know how you were doing.

Jackie: The doctor says I'll be fine, but I don't know because she tends to change her mind a lot.

Red: Is she a dumbass?

Jackie: Basically, she really shouldn't be considered a doctor.

Red: Wow that bad huh?

Jackie: What is the real reason you are here Red, if you don't mind me asking?

Red: Your mother called Jackie.

Jackie: Yeah?

Red: Your father is in jail.

Jackie: What? Why?

Red: She didn't say but she said she was going on a trip to Mexico and wouldn't be back for a while.

Jackie: Figures.

Red: Jackie would uh… you like to move in with us?

Jackie: Mr. Forman? I'm sorry, Red are you ok?

Red: Why?

Jackie: It doesn't seem like you would ever ask ME, out of all people, with any other circumstances. Are you just asking me because of Michael or do you really want to?

Red: Jackie, you have become like a second daughter to me and I know that if that had happened to Laurie that I would want her with me all the time. Jackie if you stay with us you'll be kept safe.

Jackie: Thank you Red.

Red: No problem, just don't tell anyone about what I said; they'll think I have become a softie.

Jackie: No problem.

Red: I'll go find out what the doctor says.

Jackie: Thank you and could you get Stephen.

Red: Sure Jackie. You'll be ok.

Jackie: (tear) Thank you.

Red: (trying not to cry) Ok, I'll go get him for you.

When Red went outside of Jackie's room he found Hyde sitting in the chair next to the door with a coffee. When Red sat down next to him they didn't say anything. The tension was growing until Red had to stop it.

Red: Jackie's moving in with us.

Hyde: What?

Red: Her father is in jail and her mother is going to Mexico.

Hyde: Is she going to stay in Laurie's room?

Red: Yeah, since Laurie went to Cosmetology school the room has been empty. And I won't let Kitty turn it into a sewing room.

Hyde: Oh, well cool this way we can protect her.

Red: Yeah…

Hyde: What's wrong?

Red: Don't become Eric now and ask me about my feelings dumbass, go and be with Jackie. I'm going to go and find the doctor.

Hyde: Ok.

When Hyde walked in the room Jackie was watching, oddly enough, The Price is Right. He smiled because she was calling all of the contestant's names like, fatty, ugly, skanky, whorey… etc. He sat in the bed next to her and when she looked up at him he kissed her gently.

Jackie: Thank you.

Stephen: For what?

Jackie: Being here.

Stephen: Well everyone else is here too.

Jackie: Yeah but you're here differently.

Stephen: Huh?

Jackie: Stephen, your heart is with me. I can feel it. You are here because you really do care.

Stephen: But they do too.

Jackie: I know, but I guess it just feels different. Or I guess I just want it too.

Stephen: You're right.

Jackie: Hmm?

Stephen: It is different.

Jackie: How Stephen? I'm starting to believe differently.

Stephen: It's different because I love you.

Jackie: I know.

Stephen: And Jackie, everything will be ok.

Jackie: I know.

Stephen: And when you move in I will protect you.

Jackie: I know.

Stephen: Ok, now let's watch The Price is Right… aren't you getting sick of that show?

Jackie: Oddly enough… no.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I know that it took a while but things have been hectic! Anyways I hope you liked it, it's not the best chapter in the world but I think it'll do. Please Review because that's what keeps me going. Ok, thanks.**


	16. I'm Free

Chapter 15: I'm Free

_(One month later. One week before school)_

As Jackie and Stephen lay on the Forman's couch, Jackie can't help but think about how perfect life was going for her. She was forgetting her ugly past and enjoying her present and being so anxious for her future. But once in a while Michael's voice would pop in her head telling her to shut up and it would never happen.

Stephen thought about what was going to happen when Kelso came back from California, school was in one week and it wasn't like his parents would let him drop out. Whatever was going to happen Stephen promised himself that he would stand by Jackie no matter what.

Jackie: Stephen, I am really starting to get sick of this show.

Stephen: Yeah, I know but you made me turn off Charlie's Angels.

Jackie: That's because you kept on staring at the blonde ones chest and whenever she ran you'd move your head up and down.

Stephen: Jackie, that was just good TV.

Jackie: You're such a pervert. I'm thirsty, do you want anything?

Stephen: A beer…

Jackie: The Forman's let me in there home, I'm not about to steal their beer.

Stephen: You didn't let me finish… can I have a beer of root?

Jackie: That wasn't what you were going to say.

Stephen: I know, but I came up with that pretty fast. Smart huh?

Jackie: Oh yeah you're a regular Einstein.

Stephen: Yep, that's me. Take your time…

Jackie: I'll be back in ten minutes, just enough time for you to get your blonde boob fix.

Stephen: Love ya doll.

As soon as Jackie was upstairs Stephen switched the channel to Charlie's Angels. There was a marathon on and he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to watch boob action. Hell that was the most he had gotten since… well like a year. He was just about to see the blonde's boobs in slow motion when he heard the basement door open and close. He didn't look up because he figured it was Forman. Boy was he wrong…

Kelso: Hey man. Miss me?

Hyde: What the hell are you doing here?

Kelso: I came to hang out with you guys…

Hyde: God did you get stupider in California?

Kelso: What do you mean?

Hyde: I mean that you are not welcome here anymore! Not after what you did to Jackie.

Kelso: Oh yeah, how is the whore anyways?

Hyde: You better fucking watch it Kelso.

Kelso: Or what? You'll beat me up for your pooooor girlfriend?

Hyde: Yeah…

(SMACK)

Kelso: My eye…

Jackie: Stephen what's going on here… Oh my God.

Kelso: Hey Jackie.

Jackie: What is he doing here? What are you doing here?

Stephen: He was just leaving…

Kelso: Why?

Jackie: Because you're a bastard.

Kelso: Fine but I'll be back.

Kelso slammed the door. Stephen and Jackie both knew that that wasn't going to be the last time that they saw him but for now it was good to feel like they accomplished something until school started. And that was getting far the fuck away from Kelso.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short but I just needed something to get me started on the next chapter which will be way longer and juicier! I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review or I will cry… thanks**


End file.
